cathaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Wave Echo Cave
'Wave Echo Cave '''was a great cavern complex within the Sword Mountains. The cavern was known for its mineral wealth as well as its magical properties. Wave Echo Cave was connected to an underground hot spring that continuously boiled near the cavern. The cavern got its name from the booming sounds created every time the waves crashed against the cavern. History In approximately 900 DR, clans of dwarves and gnomes made a pact that would later be known as Phandelver's Pact. The pact allowed both of the races to share the riches within the mine of Wave Echo Cave. Many gained from this agreement, including the nearby human settlement of Phandalin. However, in 951 DR, the orcs of Uruth Ukrypt came from the north and laid waste to the region. The orcs were aided by mercenary wizards when they attacked Wave Echo Cave, adamant in seizing its riches. The human spellcasters of Phandalin fought alongside the gnomes and dwarves to defend the cave. However, the battle of magic destroyed much of Wave Echo Cave. Few survived the battle and so the location of the cave was lost to history. For hundreds of years, opportunists were attracted to the area in hopes of seeking lost treasure, including a dark elf named Nezznar. In approximately 1480 DR, the location was at last rediscovered by a trio of dwarves. The Forge of Spells It was discovered that Wave Echo Cave had wondrous magical properties. Hence, human spellcasters from the nearby town of Phandalin allied themselves with the dwarves and gnomes to harness this magical power and use it to its fullest potential. They bound the magic into a forge they called the Forge of Spells, where they crafted magical weapons and other items. Known creations of the forge included: * Lightbringer: A magical mace that was made for a cleric of Lathander, the god of dawn. The head of the mace was shaped like a sunburst and was created out of brass. The mace was named so because it would glow like a torch at the wielder's command. * Dragonguard: Breastplate armor that was created in the shape of a gold dragon. It was created for a human hero of Neverwinter named Tergon. Inhabitants At the time of the pact, in 900 DR, Wave Echo Cave was home to dwarves and gnomes alike. Clerics of Lathander and Dumathoin worked tirelessly in the Forge of Spells. However, after the attack in 951 DR, the caverns housed monstrous creatures such as stirges, ghouls, gricks, bugbears, skeletons, zombies, ochre jellies, flameskulls, and spectators. The most notable creature that inhabited the caverns was a restless spirit, a wraith named Mormesk. In life, Mormesk was the last wizard to die in the attack from the orcs known as the Uruth Ukrypt. He had been poisoned with anger, transforming him into a vengeful apparition. References Category:Caves Category:Locations in the Sword Mountains Category:Locations in the Savage Frontier Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations